futariwapurikyuafandomcom-20200215-history
GGHPC01
Watashi, Wa Henka Ni Naritai! Cure Flame Tanjou Desu!! is the first episode for the season GoGoHeart Pretty Cure!, the eight season of Pretty Cure ''franchise. The episode tells about the beginning of Tatsuno Malm's adventure, where she and the other four girls transforms into Cure Flame, Cure Air, Cure Aquos, and Cure Spring in order to protect the World of Hearts from the Twillights in Cure Phoenix and Cure Dragon's place. Together they are Pretty Cure. Synopsis Cure Phoenix and Cure Dragon fight against Dark Cure before the World of Hearts while Emperor, Coffu, Corry, Lilly and Luna watch. Claiming to protect the World of Hearts is their destiny, Cure Phoenix summons her Phoenix Charm, the same does to Dark Cure summons her Dark Sword. Cure Phoenix manages to give Dark Cure an injury, but suffers herself a severe blow. Cure Dragon want to save her sister but Dark Cure blow her away, making Cure Dragon an injury. Emperor watches as the World of Hearts, to his suprise, does not die even the Crystals are shattered. Cure Phoenix tells him that as long as Pretty Cure exist, the world will never die. Dark Cure attacks Cure Dragon once again, but Cure Phoenix latter uses her Pretty Cure Gem to protect Coffu, Corry, Lilly, Luna and Cure Dragon, telling them to take the Heart Communes and the Heartians to go search for her replacement. Just then, the Pretty Cure Gem breaks, and to Dark Cure's shock, Cure Phoenix sacrifices herself for her fate while Cure Dragon cries. And explosion is last seen. Suddenly, Tatsuno Malm wakes up from dreaming about Cure Phoenix's defeat while she and her parents drive to Hikarinohana, where they are moving to. Although surprised at the dream's realistic feeling, she soon forgets it when she meets her grandmother Tatsuno Ino, who is waiting for them. Some days afterward, Malm runs over to Atsuki Academy, where she is starting, telling about her situation and her hyper-active personality. However, when she is about to introduce herself to the class, a student name Tachikawa Mio, runs off from class to the bathroom and she is followed her. In the way to the bathroom, she bumps into another student name Yumegawa Erika, and apologize for her clumsiness making her very confident right now and meets her older sister Yumegawa Mikoto, and later apologize to her sister behaviour but Malm cuts it off and run away from them. While searching for Mio, she saw her in the front of bathroom and ask her why she's runs away, Mio tells her that she was shy because meeting new people making her nervous so Malm ask her to meet her in "Tatsuno Beauty Parlor". At that time, Mio is in front of the store, and Malm lets her in to change her look. Changing her hairstyle and wearing her old outfit. In there, she meets her sister, Tachikawa Mimi, as like that, Mio then get behind Malm's back and Mimi gives her advice to be not shy with others, but Mio refuses to take that advice and runs away back to her home. Meanwhile, Malm wonders if she ever will be able to falls asleep, dreaming once again about Cure Phoenix. Malm goes outside, thinking about her dreams and why they feel so realistic, before Coffu, Corry, Lilly, and Luna fall down at her face. Feeling that the Twillights are close, they hid underneath Malm's shirt, making her breast appear larger. Sanoria then appears, asking her if she has seen the four fairies, which Malm denies in fear. Although suspicious of her large breasts, Sanoria continues to look for the fairies, and when she is out of sight, the fairies introduces themselves to Malm, the latter doing the same afterward before being asked to take Coffu, Corry, Lilly and Luna to Cure Cherry. Meanwhile, Mio is making a Vase, and Sanoria, spotting her broken Feeling Jewel, steals it. Seeing this and being explained to about the situation, Malm asks Sanoria to give the Feeling Jewel back, but Sanoria only uses it to create a Negatians that tries to hurt Malm, causing the latter and the fairies to run away from it. When they find a place to hide, the fairies explain to Malm that the Negatians is made from the Feeling Jewel's owner's worries, which explains why the Negatians constantly talks about Mio's hatred and jealousy for her older sister. Realizing this, Malm stands up for Mio and tells Sanoria not to insult or use Mio's feelings, causing Coffu's Heart Commune to react. Now assured that Malm is a part of Pretty Cure, they give her the Heart Commune and tells her to transform. Although not understanding what they are talking about, Malm does as they say, and transforms into Pretty Cure. While Sanoria is to shocked to act, the fairies tell the Cure to give herself a name, and upon having a vision of a warm feeling, she names herself Cure Flame. Major Events *Cure Phoenix is defeated, and the World of Heart's crystals are shattered. *Tatsuno Malm and her parents move from Kibougahana while she starts going to Atsuki Academy, where she meets Tachikawa Mio, Yumegawa Erika and Yumegawa Mikoto. *Mio becomes the only member in vase and flower arrangements club. *The Twillights are introduced, and Sanoria is the villian of the week. *Malm gets her Heart Communes in order to transform into Cure Flame. **Malm transforms to Pretty Cure for the first time. Characters *Tatsuno Malm/Cure Flame *Tachikawa Mio *Yumegawa Erika *Yumegawa Mikoto *Cure Phoenix *Cure Dragon *Coffu *Corry *Lilly *Luna *Emperor *Dark Cure *Sanoria *Tatsuno Mei *Tatsuno Kouchi *Tatsuno Riasu *Tatsuno Ino *Tachikawa Mimi *Ms.Sazaki *Ito Mika *Sayuri Kira *Mikune Suzune Trivia *Malm's breast becoming large for being the fairies' hiding place has become a popular joke between the ''Pretty Cure fan community. Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! episodes